Yes My Master
by lilalchemist
Summary: Ever wonder if anything came from Kisara and Set in the past? What if he had a bit to much to drink and was able to drag it out of her?


Kisara ran through the halls near her master's quarters, she had just returned from the cellar of the palace. Her master had decided he need a drink of wine before sleep tonight. It had been a rough day for him, with alot of meetings with pharaoh and some other things at the temples. She didn't blame him for wanting a drink.

She quickly slipped into her Masters room with a small pot full of wine and a few glasses as he had asked.

"i have the wine master" she held it up

"Perfect, Kisara. Thank you." Set was sitting at a small table in his room, playing absently with the beads she'd given him the other day at the market.

"You know, I have not had a drink in some time. But things have been rather hectic lately. I don't know that I'll sleep well without one."

"of course my master!" she chirped and moved forward to place the glass before him. then poured the red liquid in until it almost hit the rim.

"My master gets what he wants if it's within my power"

"Thats right." Set leaned forward to sip a bit of the liquid down until the glass was safe to lift.

"Have a glass, I'm sure you'd enjoy it as well." He said, taking large swigs of his own glass. It was already nearly gone.

she filled it again for him,

"that's not proper master if someone see's"....

"We're going to sleep after this, no one will see. Just one glass will not harm you. In fact, considering how long its been since you've tasted such a drink, one glass will probably be enough to make you feel very good before a rest." He insisted, eagerly working on his second glass without bothering to remember he was only going to have one.

Kisara hesitated for a few more moments before placing the second glass she had grabbed just incase down on the table and filled it. she then placed the jug of wine on the table beside his glass.

"very well if my master wishes it" she lifted the wine to her lips and took a few sips. it almost burnt almost...

"Do you like it? You don't have to drink it if you don't like it..." Set laughed softly. In a matter of minutes, his second drink was gone and he set his glass on the table once more. He realized now just how stressed he was. He'd just drink until he felt good enough to get to bed, then he'd stop.

"no master it tastes fine!" she put down her glass and filled his again.

"I like the taste and the colour reminds me of the ruby's in pharaoh's crown" after filling his cup she instead of placing the jug on the table she placed it on the floor and neeled beside her masters chair.

Set smiled, not the reserved partial smiles he normally wore, but an open one that rarely escaped him. He reached down and stroked the side of her face with the back of his hand. "You don't need to kneel. You're welcome to sit at the table."

She lifted her face to him and leaned into his hand. Letting the smile into her eyes she smiled back at him then closed her eyes to feel the warmth coming from his body.

"if i neel i can be close to you being across from you is to far!" she took a few more sips of the drink and made sure her master didn't need some more.

Set was still working on his third glass but not far from finishing it. "So long as it is because you want to. You may move that chair closer if you'd like to sit beside me."

"that's a good idea!" she jumped from her position on the floor and placed the glass of wine on the table beside her masters and bent to pick up the jug and place it beside her glass. She then quickly moved to the other side of the table and pulled the chair direcly next to her master.

before sitting though she took the jug of wine and poured her master another glass. She then placed herself into the seat and found her wine again finishing off the cup and poured herself another.

Set chuckled softly, his perfect posture finally beginning to slip from him as he leaned a bit against the table. "Already up for another? Very good! ...Just make sure you don't drink enough to make youself sick."

"your a good one to talk" she pointed at his fourth drink. she laughed as he almost missed his mouth. She caught the cup and helped it to his mouth.

"it would be bad for me if you stained your sleeping robes with wine master it is very difficult to get out of white robes" she used her sleave to dab a few drops from his shoulder

"Hmmm, I'm terribly sorry. Normally I am not so easily affected." Set took another drink. "But then, I suppose I never drink this much this fast. ...Regardless, I'll make an effort to not slop any of this on myself."

"it was a joke my master" she pulled at her sleave and took another gulp of her own wine while smiling at her now pretty tipsy master.

"you will sleep very well tonight" she took ahold of the jug and filled his glass yet again

"Are you trying to get your Master drunk?" He asked as he began drinking the next glass.

"no i'm just making sure you are taken care of my master I would never intend to do anything" she took a sip of her own wine and nuzzled her cheek against his.

"you are enjoying the wine so i am content to let you continue enjoying it, if it will help you sleep then i will continue to pour the ruby liquid"

With a contented sound, Set nuzzled her face in return. His cheeks were warm and slightly flush. "By all means then, take care of me. The ruby liquid helps a great deal."

Kisara giggled and topped off his now half full glass before clinking them together.

"to you getting a good nights sleep master and to giggly times!" she took a gulp and watched as he did and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"And to you, Kisara, and all you do for me." He took another sip. "I'm certain that no other Master is made to feel as loved as I do."

"I'm sure I would have no other master like you" she placed the glass on the table, put her hands in her lap and watched her master gulp down what was left in his glass.

With a contented sigh, the Priest set his glass down on the table. His tongue darted to lick his lips, certain there was more of the precious liquid there."We're quite the team, you and I."

"not many a priest would admit that but it's true. I feel like we can do anything when we are together. weather it's protect the pharaoh or simply save a strange man from the future" she giggled and put the remainder of the wine in her masters glass not much but it filled about half of it.

At this point, Set was delighted to have a glass not so full. His coordination was failing him a bit more now and he'd almost certainly spill a full glass. "As long as you stay here with me forever, we can do anything."

"i'm sure we can" She watched as he gulped the last of the wine and giggled as he had slightly missed part of the ruby liquid. completely forgetting herself she leaned forward to lick the droplit from the side of his mouth.

With a smirk, he turned to face her as he placed his glass on the table for the last time. "Thank you, I'm terribly messy it would seem. I didn't spill anywhere else, did I?"

she sat back and took a quick sweep of his torso.

"nope not a drop on your robes or anywhere else" she finished off her glass and placed inside of his then pushed them beside the now empty jug.

"you will sleep very well" she said "did you want to enjoy the state you're in or would you like some help to your bed master?"

"No, no, I don't want to go to bed yet. This is far too much fun right now. I'm sure I'll get sleepy soon enough." Set spoke in almost a purr, leaning against the table.

Kisara did the same but leaned forward to nuzzle his cheek again.

"you're lucky it's cool at night master or you would be running a fever with the warmth coming off of you" she giggled again and brushed his long bangs from his eyes.

"there now I can see your pretty blue eyes."

He leaned into the soft brush of her fingertips. "I believe I am running a fever anyways, I'm terribly warm." He shrugged out of the top half of his robes, letting them fall to drape around him on the chair and leaving himself covered from the waist down.

"it is just the wine" she said as she remember how the wine would burn a bit going down. was that why people liked wine? because of the burn. She reached out and folded the top before setting it with his other clothing.

"We won't lose it this way" she said as she sat back down with him.

"Are you still comfortable master?"

"Mmm-hhmm. Perfectly comfortable." Set nodded and when she sat down, he leaned forward to nuzzle her face once more. His physical affections as such were normally sparing, but right now he only knew that he wanted to stay very close to her.

She loved it when her master was affectionate, she placed a small kiss on his forehead and then another quickly on his cheek. perhaps she would let him drink every night if it ment she could spend more time with him.

"I'm glad Just let me know when you would like to go to bed and I will help you my master" she said as she leaned her forehead against his.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful I think you are?" He asked with no hesitation in his voice. He no longer processed the words he spoke, it was simply his subconscious mind at work. "I know I shouldn't say such things, but I still think you should know."

"no I don't think you've ever told me" she nuzzled his forehead again "I assumed because I was kept in another room all Egyptian's considered me ugly or odd looking" she pushed some hair behind his ears.

"it never occurred to me that you may think differently"

"It's true. I've always thought you were beautiful. I just don't think I'm supposed to tell you that." He mumbled. His arms draped around her, holding her closer to his bare torso.

not sure what to do with her hand she placed it on his chest "i'm different as a child my mother use to tell me that I was beautiful, but she was my mother she was suppose to tell me things like that" she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"She was right." Set replied simply as though it were the least obscure fact he'd ever heard. He turned his head so that his lips rested on her forehead.

she took in a deep breath and placed another kiss on his cheek.

"i am honoured to know my master thinks me beautiful, I will hold on to the complement with pride!" she touched the tip of her nose to his.

From that vantage point, it only took a slight shift to close the distance. Without giving it any thought, Set pressed his lips to Kisara's closing his eyes and letting impulse and sensation guide him rather than the usual red tape of his rational thinking.

she let out a small moan and closed her own eyes giving into the kiss. She placed her hand on the side of his face and then to slip into his soft brown hair.

The sound she made sent a delightful shiver down Set's spine. He parted his lips slightly, inviting a deeper kiss, and his arms tightened around her.

"mmm" all she could do was melt into her master. she let her lips part and almost climbed into his lap. Slipping both hands into his hair she finally climbed off of her own chair so we was sitting across his lap, she hoped that would be more comfortable for her master.

Set's hands caressed her back now that she was settled on his lap, making his own sound of approval when she made her way over.

she broke away for just a moment to get some air and mumbled the world "master" then pushed her lips and herself back against him. the wine had started working with her head and making it very hard to thing clearly. She loved this feeling

After a few moments, Set broke the kiss once more. Not because he needed to breathe but because at least part of his brain caught up to him. "Kisara...we've been drinking. I know that I want you but...I don't want you to do this just because you know I want it. I would never use you like that. I don't want this to go any further if this isn't what you really want."

"if it wasn't what i wanted i would have never pulled myself into your lap, or let the kiss continue. If i didn't want you master i would never touch you except when i help you dress. You are not doing anything I don't want" she pulled him back in for another kiss.

That was enough to convince him. The Priest melted right back into the kiss, his hands now stroking her sides. His hips shifted slightly beneath her beyond his conscious control.

kisara shifted with him and threaded her fingers back into his hair letting her tounge play with his. She then removed her fingers from his hair and ran them down his chest,

Set's hands roamed down to hold Kisara's hips, grinding her a bit more firmly now. He made a soft sound against her lips, his head swimming delightfully in alcohol and pleasure.

kisara let out a little moan as her master ground into her. This is what she wanted, this is what she had been waiting fore the entire time she served him. She grabbed his bottom lip with her teeth lightly and then jumped back into the kiss.

The sound from her inspired new enthusiasm in his kiss. He was getting hard beneath her now as his blood rushed faster, He was growing increasingly tempted to move to the bed, but right now the idea of pausing for a moment was outrageous.

Kisara used her hands to pull the arm bands and gauntlets from his arms and went back to rubbing her hands up and down his chest. she slightly wished her master had gotten bold enough to remove the bottom part of his robe in his heat earlier. it would have made things so much easier.

Set smirked against her lips when she removed his arm bands - he was used to her dressing him, but undressing him was fun new concept. His tongue moved to greet hers again, exploring it with bold sweeps.

Kisara grinned back and swept her tongue to meet his. as she ran her hands down his torso again she realized she could pull the top belt from the bottom part of his robes. it would make removing the rest a snap. She slipped her fingers under the gold of the belt and untied the hidden knot that held the belt together. She shifted herself in his his lap to be able to pull the belt from his waist and pulled herself back into position letting her dress ride up her legs dangerously close to not covering her bottom anymore.

Set's hands moved up to stroke Kisara's breasts once she'd settled back into place. He watched her through half-lidded, hungry eyes, a lusty smirk on his lips. He could feel his now thoroughly loosened robes starting to slip away through their grinding.

Kisara took a quick deep breath when she felt her masters hand brush over her breast. "mmm" she moaned against his lips and continued to grind. Her dress was now virtually around her waist.

"...Shall we go to the bed?" Set breathed to her, his hips not slowing in spite of his inquiry. He realized he'd probably need some help getting there - he was surprised to have the coordination that he had at the moment but he knew that he was not only drunk on alcohol but on pleasure as well. Therefore walking may be a challenge.

"if that is what you would like Master" she placed another quick kiss on his mouth before sliding off his lap and reaching out her hands to help him up. She helped him stand then slowly walk the short distance to their bed.

His descent onto the bed lacked his usual grace, but he made it without incident. Set carefully pulled Kisara onto the bed beside him, his arms around her hips.

Kisara snuggled into her masters chest and finally pealed the rest of his robe off of him. She nuzzled her cheek against his and tangled her legs with his.

Set made a soft sound, his now exposed length now rested against the bare skin of her leg. "You know, I believe this is the first time you've ever undressed me completely." He purred to her.

Kisara let a small evil smirk caress her mouth as she slowly ran her finger nails lightly down his chest and then his tummy moving closer to her goal.

"Yes Master, you are usually able to undress yourself" she licked the outershell of his ear.

Her touch made him shiver and he bit his lip slightly as her fingers drew near him. "Usually, I suppose. Right now, I'm far too distracted for such a thing. But I'm glad one of us was able to do it."

Her small hand finally reached her goal and wrapped her slender fingers around his length. She placed a small kiss on his lips as she began to draw her hand band and forth.

"you've had quite a bit to drink tonight My Master I do not mind helping you" She kissed his cheek and then back to his mouth

"Mmmm, good. But I hope you're not in too much of a hurry to reach your climax. ....We must enjoy such an opportunity. I want you to have your chance to explore me. And I want to do the same. I want to see all of you...touch you...taste you..." Set breathed to her , his voice a husky whisper.

Kisara shivered visibly and took a deep breath.

"I am yours, master...everything you want you will get" she licked her lips and bit the bottom one.

With a smirk of anticipation, Set moved his hands to slide up the outside of her thighs, hiking her dress with them. He brought her dress up past her hips, then shifted so she could sit up a bit to get the garment up her torso.

She smiled and lifted her arms as her master pulled her dress from her then stretched herself back against her master. She pushed her brests up against his chest and nipped at his neck.

The Priest closed his eyes, taking a moment to simply focus on the feel of her soft breasts pressed against his own bare chest. He chuckled very softly as he felt her nip at his throat. "No marks, now."

She licked the last spot she had nipped and mummbled an apology against his skin then placed a light kiss in the same spot. She returned to his face and before claiming his lips in another kiss whispered "my master"

Set returned her kiss with vigor, a soft sound almost like a growl escaped his lips. He slipped a hand between them and caressed one of her full breasts.

Kisara kept continued to stroke his length as she pushed her breast into his hand. At the sound that escaped his throat she nipped at his bottom lip then dove back into the kiss, her other hand running through his soft brown hair

He broke the kiss to only to trail more kisses down her jawline, finding the delicate curve of her throat. Set licked his way along it, his hips shifting slightly against her hand

"ah" she let out a litlte mewl. "master.." she picked up the pace with her hand a bit and arched her back. She ran her hand from his hair along the muscles of his back and arms.

Set made a soft sound against her throat as her hand began to pump him faster. He slid to lay so he was almost laying across her instead of dircectly on top so her hand would not have to leave him as he explored further. He kissed his way down to her exposed breast, letting his tongue draw teasing trails across it before he closed his mouth over it and began to suck gently.

Kisara moaned and arched her back further and sped up alittle bit. Her hips lifted off the bed as if to get as close as she could to him. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying out.

As he kept up his attentions with his mouth, Set's hand wandered its way down Kisara's flat, sleek stomach. He glanced up at her, wanting to watch her react.

Kisara visibly swallowed as she felt her master's hand wander down her stomach. She felt her breath quicken, when his fingers dipped past her nether lips she let out a cry and arched her hips off the bed again.

If Set's mouth was not busy, he would have smirked. His fingertips stroked soft circles over her warmth. He shifted his hips closer to her where he was laying, realizing he had her rather distracted and therfore lessening how much she had to reach for him.

She tried to keep up the temp but her masters touches were making it very hard to pay attention to whaat her hand was doing. Gasping she burried her free hand into the bed covers.

His thoughts were still pleasantly dreamy from the alcohol but he found himself hoping he would be able to get a few orgasms from her before they were finished. After all, he might get one just from his current actions. He pressed his fingers harder againster her, his sweeps becoming faster as well.

her breath hitched as she lost control of her hips and the pushed further into his hand. She could feel her climax coming. She threw her head back and cried out "master I'm close, don't stop!"

It was not a command he would argue with. He sucked harder at her breast, his tongue flicking against her defined nipple. He concentrated his attentions to her warmth in tight, firm circles now, allowing him to keep a rather impressive speed.

her breath caught in her throat and she saw colours. It was like she had jumped from a cliff and was soaring above egypt. she tried to keep her screams to a minimum as her hips bucked against his hand. Her climax washed over her like a huge wave from the nile but she was mindful to keep up the speed on his length

Set continued his attentions until she had settled. He slowed his hand before finally pulling away, his mouth lifting as well. "I take it that you enjoyed that..." He purred to her

Kisara was trying to catch her breath. being very sensitive a shot of pleasure ran through her as her master removed his hand.

"more then you know" she placed a light kiss on his lips.

"thank you master"

"I hope it is only the first of the evening." Set shifted to sit up a bit, no longer needing to lay across her. Without keeping himself busy, he felt himself much more aware of her touch on his arousal.

Kisara shifted herself to sit up but keeping her hand on his length.

"there's another close behind it master" She began the trail of kisses at his collar bone and slid down slowly. She soon made it to her mark and swirled her tongue along the head of his arousal.

Set groaned softly and closed his eyes, one of his hands slipping into her silvery hair. The feel of her tongue gave him a delightful shiver.

She licked along the underside of his shaft then took the head into her mouth and sucked. letting her fingers slide up his stomach she flicked one of his nipples with one hand and lightly glided her finger nails over his theigh with the other hand hoping the sensation would help him.

It took a lot of concentration to hold his hips still. Another soft sound escaped him and he gently gripped the lock of hair his hand had found.

Kisara bobed her head up and down and stroked the bottom of his shaft with her hand. She continued to stroke his inner theigh with her fingernails though. Finally pulling her mouth from his shaft she went back to licking around the head.

The Priest gasped just slightly when the warmth of her mouth left him, but was relieved at the feel of her smooth tongue carressing his need. He leaned back a bit but kept a loose grip on Kisara's silvery hair.

She tried to take his entire length in her mouth and sucked as hard as she could when going up the shaft

Set bit his lip and watched her through half-lidded eyes, addicted to the sensation already though he knew he would have to stop her soon.

before pulling her mouth completely off she stopped at the head and continued to suck there. She let out a low moan letting the vibrations add to his sensations

"Mmm..." Set smirked slightly as he watched her, his head still swimming pleasantly with alcohol. "You really must stop that if you want our venture to go further."

Kisara gave him one more lick and stretched herself out to lay next to him tucked into his side

"I Think i was having a bit to much fun"

"That makes two of us." Set shifted his hips slightly, his arousal throbbing and eager for more.

She placed a kiss on his cheek and snuggled closer to him

"So, are you ready?" Set purred to her, his hand wandering slowly over her thigh.

"from the moment I met you" she licked his lip.

The Priest rolled over then, settling himself over her. He leaned to press another searing kiss to her lips and braced his hands on either side of her.

She returned the kiss from her master and pushed her body against his while burring her fingers in his hair again.

"I always want to be with you Master"

Set made a soft sound against her lips as his hand slid down to find his staff, guiding it carefully to her entrance. He did not slide in right away, just putting gentle pressure on her.

Kisara gasped then bit her lip to keep from crying out. It was finally happening, She felt complete with her master over her and to be surounded by his strong arms

Set seemed immensely relieved to see only pleasure in her features. He began to shift his hips, finding a solid starting rhythm. He braced his arms on either side of Kisara, hoisting his upper body above her, knowing he could get deeper with the angle.

"Ah!" Kisara jolted as he hit the perfect spot within her. "oh Master that's the perfect spot don't stop!" she arched her hips to meet every thrust and dug her nails into his shoulders.

Set's body gave a shudder of delight at the tone of her voice. He slammed his hips into her harder, picking up a bit of speed as well.

her body jerked with every thrust. Kisara decided he wanted in on the fun to and wraped her legs around his hips and circled his neck with her white elegant arms and took his ear lobe in her mouth.

A gasp left Set and his thrusting became irratic for a few moments before he found his rhythm again. Granted, it was a much quicker rhythm now as the urgency was rising steadily.

"mmm my master" her moan left her throat as she threw her head back and exposed her breasts and long neck to him. Her hair had become a halo around them and she ran her index finger up his spine.

Set panted huskily over Kisara's throat as he began trailing kisses along it, His hips collided with hers with increasing desperation, his back arching for an even sharper angle.

Kisara let out a yell and matched his enthusiasm with her own. "Master I'm close, I don't know how much longer I can last. please master I want to always be with you"

"I have a feeling...such an opportunity will present itself again." He panted, mischief lacing his tone. He also knew that his release was near, but he was certain he could drive her to hers first.

Kisara felt a shiver run through her body and pushed her face into the crook between his neck and shoulder. "I'm there Master" she let out a moan and lightly bit the spot she had pushed her face into.

Set gasped audibly when he felt her walls tighten around him as her orgasm began. He thrusted wildly, driven by the desperation of his need until finally he was hit by a white-hot wave of pleasure, his release emptying into her with his final thrusts.

Kisara let her orgasm hit her like a wave that noon had set off from the nile. She ran her cheek against her masters neck and gasped as she savored the feelings her master had given her

When he felt that they'd both been expended, he slowly slipped himself out of Kisara. He shifted his body over to lay on his side next to her, panting softly. His golden body gleamed with the light sheen of sweat that covered him.

Kisara instantly snuggled up beside him but held on to the feeling of him inside of her. she brushed the bangs from his eyes and looked up into the depths of blue. "I ment it, I want to stay with you forever my master"

"You will, at least so long as the gods grant me life." Set murmured, his voice laced with pleasure and weariness.

she gave him a small smile and ran her slender hand down his face. "I may be out of place but I love you master" she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and tucked her head under his chin.

Set was silent for a long moment, unprepared for such a confession, though he'd already known it was so. "I...love you too." He fumbled with the words, but they were no less sincere.

Kisara waited for him to tell her she was out of line. when he said the same back to her she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "I always hoped you did"

"Get some rest, Kisara. It has been quite a day." His voice had lowered to a whisper and he closed his eyes peacefully


End file.
